Phantom Lord
The Phantom Lord Guild (ファントムロード Fantomu Rōdo) was a long time rival of the Fairy Tail Guild. Along with Fairy Tail, they were considered the strongest guild in the continent. Despite this claim, however, it seems that Phantom Lord was still much weaker than Fairy Tail considering that they lost the war despite Fairy Tail not having three of their strongest mages (Gildarts, Laxus, and Mystogan). History Currently it's unknown, who created the Phantom Lord Guild and the name came from. Phantom Lord vandalized the Fairy Tail main building, and the attack was led by the strongest mage of the guild, Gajeel. The two guilds have had many brushes in the past, but this was the first time Phantom Lord attacked them directly. Phantom Lord also has a S-class group called the Element 4, which are similar to the four S-class mages of Fairy Tail: Erza Scarlet, Laxus Dreyar, Mystogan, and Gildarts Clive. Their guild building has six mechanical legs which allow the building to get up and move around. The guild building is also equipped with a magical convergent cannon called Jupiter. The building can also transform into a giant machine known as Super Mage Giant Phantom MK II. When it's transformed into the Giant Phantom it acts just as a giant mage that can use spells, including forbidden ones. Jose constructed the plan to attack Fairy Tail so it would be easier for them to capture Lucy Heartfilia. While most of the Fairy Tail guild were out to get revenge on the Phantom Lord guild for what they've done to both their building and Shadow Gear, two of the Element 4 members, Juvia and Sol, were sent to capture Lucy. Juvia successfully captured Lucy with one of her water spells, though Natsu managed to take her back. It seems Lucy's father, Mr. Heartfilia gave a request to Phantom Lord to retrieve his daughter for him and bring her back home. However, it's later revealed that Jose used this as an excuse to destroy Fairy Tail once and for all in a petty fit to claim the spot as the number one guild. He was afraid that Lucy's rich background would give Fairy Tail enough funding to surpass the Phantoms. Upon finding out that she was a runaway, however, and had no financial backing, he planned to keep her hostage until her father paid them. During the war, Both Natsu Dragneel and Makarov succeed in defeating Gajeel and Jose respectively causing them to lose the war. It is later revealed that Phantom Lord was disbanded by the Magic Council sometime after the lost war with Fairy Tail. Members Guild Master *Jose Porla: The leader of Phantom Lord and formerly one of the Ten Wizard Saints. He uses a type of darkness magic that involves the summoning of ghosts called Shades. After Phantom Lord's defeat, it was disbanded and he lost all of his respectable positions and presumably thrown into jail. Strongest Member *Gajeel Redfox (former): The strongest member of Phantom Lord outside of the Guild Master, he was the Iron Dragon Slayer. After Phantom Lord's defeat and disbandment, he joined Fairy Tail Guild. Teams *Element 4: **Aria: Leader and the strongest of the Element 4 and a master of a draining air magic called "Void". **Sol: A master of Earth-based magic. **Juvia Loxar (former): A master of Water-based magic. She later joined Fairy Tail Guild after Phantom Lord disbanded. **Totomaru: A master of Fire-based magic as well as a swordsman. Other *Bozo (anime only) *Sue (anime only) Former Members *Gajeel Redfox *Juvia Loxar Machinery and Equipment *'Super Mage Giant Phantom MK II' (transformed guild bulding) *'Magical Convergent Cannon - Jupiter' Super_Mage_Giant_Phantom_MK_II.jpg|Super Mage Giant Phantom MK II Phantom_Lord_Jupiter.jpg|Jupiter Trivia * Jose claimed that the reason Phantom Lord hated Fairy Tail was because of their S-Class mages and Natsu's popularity which made Fairy Tail popular. But the truth is that Jose was brutally beaten by Marakov during the Regular Meeting six years prior to the story's start. * It also was the strongest guild before the war against Fairy Tail. Category:Guilds Category:Villains